Sunrise
by Pilot-Duo
Summary: (Sequel to 'Sunset') Trowa's guilt arises, Duo's in the hospital, and Quatre still doesn't know what's going on! (yaoi, 3x4, 12, 31, 24, completed)
1. Sunrise

((Buaha! The somewhat awaited sequel to 'Sunset'! Just a reminder that I  
do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah.))  
  
"Sunrise"  
  
"Hello?" Quatre asked as he answered the phone. He sat beside Trowa, who  
had his arm around the petite blonde's waist.  
  
"Yes, this is where Duo Maxwell resides . . ." he said into the phone, his  
voice suddenly growing weary. Trowa cast his attention away from the  
television and turned to his lover, as did Heero, who was sitting at the  
kitchen table typing in his laptop, and Wufei, who was sitting in the  
recliner beside the couch that Trowa and Quatre sat upon. All grew silent,  
as they awaited Quatre's next reply.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?!" Quatre asked suddenly, his voice reaching  
slight panic. At that, Wufei quickly grabbed the remote sitting on the arm  
of the recliner and turned down the volume of the television. Then,  
another short wait ensured.  
  
"We'll be there right away, doctor!" Quatre said, rapidly leaping up from  
beside Trowa, causing the latter boy's arm to retreat to his lap. Hanging  
up the phone, all three boys turned to the blonde, silently asking him with  
their gazes what happened to Duo.  
  
"Duo's in the hospital. He's got pneumonia," he said, looking to all three  
pilots. Heero's eyes grew slightly larger.  
  
"How?" he asked. Just as Quatre shook his head and opened his mouth to  
answer, Wufei spoke up.  
  
"The other day when I went searching for him, the idiot fell asleep in the  
rain. He must'a caught something, right?" the Chinese answered. Quatre  
nodded, and then tilted his head at the reply.  
  
"Why was he out, sleeping in the rain . . .?" he asked, innocently. Wufei  
shot a quick glare to the two boys behind Quatre.  
  
"He left the house to go walk off some steam. He didn't come back so I had  
to go find him. When I did, I found him standing against the rail on the  
bridge in Tragic Maiden's park, sleeping while standing up," he answered.  
Casting a gaze up to the ceiling, he added, "Kind of ironic, name of the  
park, now that I think about it . . ."  
  
Quatre shook his head slowly, "I'd expect something like that from Duo.  
Now why did he-"  
  
Before he could complete his sentence, he cast a quickly glance down to  
Trowa, who was shaking his head at him. Oh yeah. It was -that- that  
caused Duo's departure; Heero sleeping with another.  
  
"Which hospital is he at?" asked the guilty, closing his laptop.  
  
"Saint Hiatus," Quatre replied as Heero stood up. He walked over towards  
the other three, reaching out for the closet and placing his hand on the  
door knob. Just then, Wufei leapt up from the recliner and strode up to  
Heero, suddenly placing his hand over his on the closet door knob. He then  
began whispering to Heero, though Quatre couldn't hear what he was saying.  
At that, he frowned slightly and resumed his seat next to Trowa.  
  
"Heero, the hell you thinking, going to the hospital? You're probably one  
of the last people Duo wants to see!" Wufei hissed. Heero narrowed his  
eyes at the Chinese, refusing to remove his hand.  
  
"I don't care. I want to see if he's all right," he replied, coldly.  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"You're not going alone. I'm going to check on him first," he said. Heero  
continued his glare, and then turned to Trowa and Quatre, then back to  
Wufei.  
  
"All of us?" he asked.  
  
"If need be. I refuse to let you go alone," he said, then added, "for  
Duo's sake." Heero growled and jerked back his hand, turning his glare to  
the two at the couch.  
  
"You two are coming," he commanded. Quatre sat up.  
  
"I was coming along anyways," he replied. Trowa drew in a deep breath, and  
then released it, shaking his head slowly. He knew Duo wouldn't want him  
there.  
  
"I'll stay," he said, in a quiet, hushed voice. Quatre turned to him and  
placed his hand over his.  
  
"Come with us, love," he said. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"We need someone to watch over the safe house," he replied. Quatre frowned  
and clasped his hands tightly.  
  
"Please?" he asked. Wufei then spoke up.  
  
"Leave him, Winner," he said in a stern voice. At that, Quatre quickly  
spun around to the two at the door, their coats donned over them and Wufei  
holding a pair of keys. He then glanced back at his lover, as the brunette  
nodded his head slowly.  
  
"We don't want to crowd the hospital. I'll watch over here," he said.  
Quatre pouted slightly, and then wrapped his arms around him, lifting his  
head up slightly and placed his lips over his. Wufei rolled his eyes and  
opened the front door, walking outside abruptly.  
  
"I'll be back soon, love," whispered the blonde as he withdrew himself from  
Trowa. The latter nodded slowly, and then released his hand from his as  
soon as he was out of reach.  
  
"Hurry up," said Heero coldly as he took a step outside, holding the door  
open for Quatre. Wufei started up the jeep, just as Quatre reached into  
the closet and grabbed his coat. Trowa continued to watch him, even as the  
two boys walked outside of the house, closing the door behind them. Soon,  
the sound of the jeep driving out of the driveway was heard, then silence.  
The television still had its volume turned down. Trowa sighed leisurely,  
getting up and withdrawing the remote from the armrest of the recliner. He  
knew why Wufei didn't want him to go. It was the same reason why he  
himself didn't want to go. He and Heero were probably the last people in  
the world Duo would wish to see. Even Heero hadn't had much interaction  
with the taller boy for the past couple of days. Quatre had continued to  
act about as best as he could to bring the two to interact, but thus far,  
no avail. He asked Trowa several times whether the two were on a  
disagreement, but Trowa would never get back to him on that subject.  
  
'I'm just running; I don't think I can ever tell him of my sin . . .' Trowa  
thought to himself as he resided into the recliner, turning up the volume  
of the television. He knew that, one day, Quatre would know of the events  
that took place in that very house; now just wasn't the time. Heero and  
Wufei had avoided the subject all together, telling the blonde that it  
wasn't their place to inform him of the details. Quatre even expressed his  
disappointment in Heero, though the Japanese boy only kept silent. Trowa  
knew that both Asians wish for him to tell his boyfriend; not them, not  
Duo, not anyone.  
  
Besides, it was Trowa who committed the crime in the first place.  
  
~*~  
  
"The patient doesn't wish to have visitors at the moment," the nurse said,  
standing outside of Duo's room inside the hospital. Wufei grunted, Quatre  
cast his gaze to the ground, and Heero looked indifferent.  
  
"But he's going to be all right, correct?" asked Quatre to the nurse,  
quickly picking up his head. The nurse nodded.  
  
"He may be in for a couple of days; a week at the most. Though keep in  
mind that this minor pneumonia could develop into something worse. If, in  
the future, that happens, we'll be sure to call in any emergency  
situations," the nurse informed. Wufei spoke up next.  
  
"When did he come in?" he asked.  
  
"He was brought in by the hotel manager of the hotel that he was staying  
at. The manager claims that he seemed to have collapsed on his way to his  
room after having a walk in this cold weather. It's a wonder that he was  
brought in; if left untreated . . ."  
  
The nurse needed speak any further. Heero banged his fist on the door of  
Duo's room.  
  
"BAKA! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" he yelled. Suddenly, the  
nurse grabbed him by the shoulders and attempted to yank him away from the  
door.  
  
"Please sir! We have other patients!" she called. Heero growled, and then  
threw himself away from both the nurse and Duo's room, shoving his hands  
into his jeans pockets.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but the patient wishes not to be disturbed. I'm going  
to have to ask you to leave," she said. Wufei sighed and turned around,  
walking briskly past Heero, who automatically began to follow him. Quatre  
nodded and bowed slightly to the nurse.  
  
"Thank you for your information! Please call us if anything happens to  
him," he said. The nurse nodded in return, and then Quatre turned and  
hastily sped up to catch up to Heero and Wufei. 


	2. Dawn

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Dawn"  
  
Trowa sat upright just as he heard the jeep drive up into the driveway. He  
had fallen asleep in the recliner, watching the television. He glimpsed  
upwards at the clock on the wall. It was barely 21:00 hours.  
  
First to walk in was an angry Heero. He jerked the door open, dropped his  
coat carelessly beside the closet door, and then proceeded up the stairs.  
Soon after Wufei entered the house, the door to Heero's room could be  
heard, slamming.  
  
Wufei's entrance wasn't all that different than Heero's. Unlike the  
Japanese boy, he grabbed both his and Heero's coat and carelessly threw  
them into the closet, leaving the door open as he also proceeded up the  
stairs to his room. Just as Quatre walked into the house, Wufei's bedroom  
door was heard, slamming.  
  
Just as Quatre slowly closed the door behind him, Trowa stood up from the  
couch, walking over to the television to turn it off.  
  
"That was awfully quick. What happened?" he asked as Quatre bent over to  
retrieve the two recklessly thrown coats from the floor of the closet,  
after slipping out of his. Standing back up, he carefully hung the three  
garments onto coat hangers and replaced them back onto the rack inside the  
closet, closing it soon after. Turning to Trowa, he offered the taller boy  
a delicate grin.  
  
"He's all right. He just didn't want any visitors at the moment," said the  
blonde, a slight hint of distress in his voice. Trowa walked up to him,  
and then wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"All right . . ." he said, nuzzling the blonde lightly. Quatre grinned and  
sank slightly into his embrace, also wrapping him arms around him. He  
lifted himself up to Trowa, softly planting his lips upon his. Suddenly,  
at the light touch, Trowa felt a slight sinking feeling in his stomach.  
Quickly, he withdrew from his lover and released his hold upon him, casting  
his gaze to the floor. Puzzled, Quatre still kept his arms around him.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, attempting to pull Trowa's gaze at him.  
Trowa avoided his gaze, keeping his onto the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he muttered. Quatre pouted and released his hold  
on his.  
  
"You've been like this ever since I came back. Why won't you tell me  
what's wrong?" he asked. Trowa shook his head slowly, still keeping his  
eyes locked onto the floor. Quatre sighed, then stepped in front of him,  
placing his hands at his knees, attempting to catch Trowa's gaze by  
standing in his view. Surprisingly, it worked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, little one. I just haven't been feeling so well," he  
muttered, softly. Quatre pouted again, standing up.  
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital too?" he asked. Quickly, Trowa shook  
his head, finally lifting his stare from the floor to his blonde lover.  
  
"No, it's not that," he said. Quatre reached out and clasped his hands  
over his, looking deeply into his emerald green eyes with his sea blue.  
  
"Are you sure, love? I don't want you feeling badly in anyway for  
anything," he said, his voice full of worry and concern. Trowa quickly  
tore his stare from the blonde's, the guilt rising up more so in his  
stomach than it had been earlier.  
  
"I'm sure, Quatre," the taller boy replied, his voice cold. Quatre's heart  
jumped at that tone of voice, making himself let go of him quickly. He  
looked up at Trowa curiously, but the latter boy whipped his head away and  
quickly began to venture up the stairs. Quatre could only pout and follow  
in response.  
  
***  
  
Trowa lay on his side of the bed, facing away from Quatre. He was wide  
awake, staring at the wall in front of him. He suspected that Quatre laid  
asleep, his arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
". . . Trowa . . ."  
  
Trowa was suddenly jerked out of his semi-trance of staring at the wall.  
He felt Quatre's arms tighten slightly around his waist.  
  
"Still mad at me?" he asked, his voice barely in a whisper. Trowa sighed  
and shook his head.  
  
"I was never mad at you, Quatre," he said, shifting himself about slightly  
to face Quatre. Quatre met him with his innocent gaze.  
  
"Then why are you acting as if you are? You're avoiding me . . ." Quatre  
whispered, leaning forwards to Trowa, planting his lips upon his. Trowa  
didn't draw back, in fear he'd hurt Quatre's feelings again. Yet, the deep,  
sinking feeling returned to his stomach gradually; the guilt from within  
beginning to eat away at his insides once again . . .  
  
"Quatre . . ." Trowa began as the smaller boy pulled away. Quatre pulled  
himself closer to Trowa, once again pulling him into an embrace. He  
nuzzled his lover slowly, turning his head to Trowa's neck; his tongue  
darting out to slide along his skin. Trowa shivered and placed his hands  
at Quatre's shoulders.  
  
"Quat, don't . . ." he pleaded. Quatre pulled back his tongue and rested  
his head against Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days, love. It's been a  
while since we . . ." Quatre pleaded right back, pulling back an arm from  
around the taller boy. Trowa felt himself bite his lower lip, to prevent  
himself from saying anything hurtful to the blonde, if not, blurting out  
the truth all together.  
  
Just as Trowa opened his mouth to protest, Quatre slid his arm down between  
them, his delicate hand grasping between the brunette's legs. Instead of  
words, out came a sharp gasp, preventing him from saying anything all  
together. Seeing his lover's reaction, a smirk crawled its way onto  
Quatre's boyish features. With a low growl in Trowa's throat, Quatre  
turned his head again to his neck, placing his lips upon his flesh and  
sucking lightly. Trowa felt his heart almost beat out of his skin.  
  
Trowa wanted, more than anything in the world for Quatre to stop. He  
wanted him to stop squeezing him, to stop kissing him, to stop teasing him.  
He couldn't help his body's reactions to the other boy's touches, and yet  
he couldn't bring himself to yell at him to stop. His heart was in his  
throat and it wouldn't move. Even as he felt Quatre's mouth take him  
whole, he couldn't get himself to make him stop. Even as he came, words  
had no use. His actions were now being guided by his body's needs. Those  
damned needs that got him this guilt in the first place.  
  
All that happened made him pay later that night. He ended up in the  
bathroom, hovering over the toilet, vomiting what little had settled in his  
stomach. This had to end soon . . . It wasn't right for Quatre, for Duo,  
for Heero, or for himself . . .  
  
In the next bedroom, Wufei had his headphones on full blast in his ears, a  
stern look of anger upon his face as his arms were folded stubbornly over  
his chest. Trowa had BETTER confess soon, for Quatre's sake . . . 


	3. Morning

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Morning"  
  
The next morning came by quickly. As usual, Heero was the first to arise  
out of bed, then Wufei soon after. If waking up in the usual manner,  
though, Trowa would be the third to awake. That morning, Quatre was the  
third, instead. Trowa refused to arise from bed, no matter how many times  
Quatre asked him to.  
  
"I'm going to go check up on Duo . . . Are you sure you don't wish to come  
along?" the smaller boy asked Trowa, as he placed his hand upon the door  
knob. Trowa, lying with his back towards Quatre, shook his head slowly.  
Quatre pouted somewhat.  
  
"Are you still feeling ill?" he asked. Trowa turned his head slightly to  
face his lover, with a slightly startled look. Quatre caught that glance  
and hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard you last night . . . It was my fault, wasn't it?" he  
asked, looking down at the floor. At that, Trowa sat himself up quickly  
and fully faced Quatre. A stab of guilt had once again begun to eat away  
at his stomach.  
  
"Perhaps if I just didn't do anything last night, you wouldn't be feeling  
this way-"  
  
"Quatre, it wasn't your fault," said Trowa, cutting off Quatre mid  
sentence. Quatre lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at the  
brunette, his expression attempting to hide the guilt that tugged violently  
at him. Trowa slowly curled his hands into fists, casting his gaze down to  
the blanket bundled up in his fists.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre began, not knowing what to say to him. Trowa gritted his  
teeth, his heart pounding with the hurt inside that begged to be released.  
He wanted to tell Quatre, so much, about what was bothering him. Of  
course, he didn't want to hurt Quatre, either. If he told him, he'd end up  
hurting him. The longer he waited, though, the more it'd hurt Quatre in  
the end. Should he just tell him now and get it over with? Or should he  
continue to leave Quatre in the dark, for his own sake? The decision was  
about to drive Trowa insane. He never wanted to hurt Quatre.  
  
"Go visit Duo," he managed to say. Quatre stared at him for a moment, his  
hand still upon the door handle.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. Trowa  
looked up at him and saw his eyes; they were close to tears. He felt a  
giant lump grow quickly inside his throat, preventing him from saying  
anything more. His heart dropped into his stomach, making it turn and  
twist in agony. Quatre was in pain . . .  
  
Turning quickly, Quatre left the room and shut the door behind him. Trowa  
bite his lower lip in hopes of preventing his own tears of anguish  
threatening to fall.  
  
***  
  
It felt like an hour had sluggishly passed since Quatre left the room on  
the verge of tears. Looking to the clock on the wall showed Trowa  
otherwise; it had barely been ten minutes. With a pained groan, he lay  
back down onto the bed and drew the bed covers over his face. The scent of  
Quatre was still in them . . .  
  
The door to the bedroom knocked. Without burying himself out of the  
covers, Trowa didn't reply. The knock came again, a little harder. Still,  
no words came from the mute pilot. Finally, there was another knock,  
louder then the first two combined.  
  
"Dammit Barton, open up!" came Wufei's voice. Trowa buried his face deeper  
into his pillow. There was a pause, and then a click, then the door  
opened.  
  
"You plan to just sit lay there doing nothing all day?" asked Wufei, still  
standing at the door way. Trowa didn't reply.  
  
"You didn't tell Quatre yet, didn't you?" he asked. Trowa still didn't  
reply. Wufei leaned against the frame of the door and folded his arms.  
  
"You're going to have to tell him some day, you know. The longer you keep  
it from him, the more it's going to hurt him in the end," he said. Trowa  
growled, and then suddenly leapt up from the bed, tossing the blankets  
aside as he stood up.  
  
"Don't think I know that already?!" he shouted, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
Wufei was taken aback. He hardly ever saw any kind of emotion emit from  
the tall boy, thus resulting in his surprise. Trowa gritted his teeth  
again.  
  
"I know its only going to hurt Quatre more. Why don't you put yourself  
into my place? With all this guilt burdening me and having the knowledge  
that as soon as I tell him, chances are he's going to leave me? Have you  
ever wondered what it felt like? All this was purely my fault. Had I been  
in more control of myself, none of this would ever happen-"  
  
"You're not the only one to blame."  
  
Wufei glanced behind himself as Trowa lifted his head up. Behind the  
Chinese pilot stood Heero, leaning against the wall in front of the door  
with his arms folded. He bore no expression on his face.  
  
"I could've resisted you; I know I could have. I didn't. Now we're both  
carrying his burden of guilt; you with Quatre, and me with Duo. I don't  
know what Duo's going to do. Whatever it is, though, I know I deserve more  
than that. What we did was unforgivable, Trowa. Face it," he said, in a  
dead monotone. Trowa bit his lip again and clenched his left hand into a  
tight, white knuckled fist. Wufei shook his head as he continued to lean  
against the frame of the door.  
  
"You both are soldiers; I don't see how you two could've done such a  
thing," he said.  
  
"We're not perfect, despite what other people say," Heero growled. Trowa  
lifted his head in surprise. He knew that Heero had always demanded  
perfection within himself. People had claimed that both he and Heero were  
"perfect soldiers", though he knew personally that they were far from it.  
  
"You better tell Quatre soon," muttered Wufei as he turned away from the  
two and headed down the hall to the stairs. Heero watched him for a  
moment, before turned once again and taking Wufei's place against the door  
frame, continuing to lean against it with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Wufei's right," he said. Trowa sighed and turned away from him.  
Sluggishly, he walked over to the window near the bed and opened its  
blinds, letting in the bright sunlight of the morning into the room.  
  
"It's only going to hurt him more," said Heero, still at the door. Trowa  
stared outside, his expression unreadable.  
  
"How are you going to deal with Duo?" he asked. There was a pause for  
silence, before he heard Heero sigh uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm going to let him decide what to do," he said. Trowa felt that lump  
gradually grow inside his throat.  
  
"Should I . . . allow Quatre to . . .?"  
  
"You don't own him, Trowa. He's going to make his own decision, and  
whatever happens, happens. The least you can do is be there for him when  
he needs you," came Heero's answer. There was another pause of silence.  
  
"You're always saying to act on your emotions. Is that what you were doing  
when . . .?"  
  
"I thought I was. Turns out I was wrong about myself," said Heero,  
quickly. Trowa felt himself sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
"It hurts, Heero. I don't know what to do . . ." said Trowa, weakly.  
  
"You're a solider. You can handle it," mumbled Heero as he unfolded his  
arms. His words pierced through Trowa's heart.  
  
Silently, Heero turned and walked away from Trowa's room, heading back down  
the stairs. Trowa felt his knees grow weak, and then forced himself to sit  
back down on the edge of the bed. When he did, he drew his knees up to him  
and buried his face in his arms, weeping. 


	4. Noon

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah . . . *bows* I'm -REALLY-  
sorry, to those who were following the story! It turns out that whatever  
muse I had decided to abandon me for a month . . . Gyah . . . X_x;; *a  
small, naked moogle [© Squaresoft] runs across the screen, pointing and  
laughing at the author* . . . ¬_¬))  
  
"Noon"  
  
"You have a visitor, Duo. Are you still not permitting visits?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A young man; Quatre Winner."  
  
"All right. Send 'em in."  
  
The nurse left the door to Duo's room open, and soon, a timid looking  
Quatre walked in, almost hesitantly. After he entered, Duo half expected  
one or the other three pilots to emerge. He sighed, and then forced a weak  
grin to Quatre.  
  
"What brings ya here?" he asked. Quatre smiled somewhat, then took a seat  
in a hard, uncomfortable chair next to Duo's bed. He noticed that, in  
Duo's left arm, there was an IV needle sticking out, which was connected to  
a small bag hung above his bed, containing a clear liquid, by a small,  
plastic tube. Duo noticed him looking, and then shrugged.  
  
"It's not as bad as it seems; I can probably get up and go home right now,"  
he said. Quatre's eyes loosely followed the clear tube, up Duo's arm, then  
up to his smiling face.  
  
"Then what's that for?" he asked, indicating to the IV needle. Duo glanced  
up at the clear liquid, and then shrugged again.  
  
"Well, as you know, my throat was pretty fucked up, so this was the only  
way to get nutrients, or whatever, into my system . . . Or something like  
that. Annoying as hell, really. I mean, I'm okay right now, but I don't  
see why I'm supposed to stay any longer," he replied, with a slight  
grumble. Quatre grinned slightly, as Duo flopped back onto his flat  
pillow, staring up at the white ceiling.  
  
"So how're things goin' back at the safe house?" he asked. Quatre suddenly  
cast his gaze down onto the dull, ivory colored blanket that covered Duo's  
body, purposely avoiding his look.  
  
"Things are going . . . well," the blonde said, unconsciously grasping his  
hands into small fists. Duo glanced at him, and then shifted his gaze back  
to the ceiling.  
  
"You sure? You look kinda uneasy," he said. Quatre nodded his head,  
slowly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said, his voice hesitant. At that, Duo turned his  
gaze back to the uneasy blonde.  
  
"You don't seem like yourself. You seem uneasy; uptight . . . Different,  
even," he said, staring at the blonde with his curious, violet colored  
eyes. Quatre continued to keep his gaze locked onto the thin blanket.  
  
Duo leisurely folded his arms behind his head, then cleared his throat,  
"How're things between you n'Trowa?"  
  
Quatre instantly shot his gaze from the insignificant blanket to Duo's  
awaiting look.  
  
"Did he tell you . . .?" he began, unsure of how much Quatre knew. The  
blonde stared at his fellow pilot, intensely.  
  
"About what happened with you and Heero . . .?" he asked, uncertainly. A  
small muscle in Duo's face twitched.  
  
"About . . . You know, when you were gone . . .?" he repeated, trying to  
see if Trowa had confessed yet without bluntly telling him of his lover's  
sin; he didn't wish to be the one to tell him such hurtful news.  
  
"He told me," the Arabian began, his throat suddenly dry. He cleared his  
throat. His hands were suddenly getting clammy. He didn't want to offend  
Duo with anything he was about to say.  
  
"He told you . . .?" asked Duo, tilting his head ever so slightly. Quatre  
swallowed.  
  
"He told me that Heero cheated on you," he stammered out, his hands into  
small fists again. Duo raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head.  
  
"Well, of course that happened. But, is that all he told you? Heero  
cheated on me? What about Heero or Wufei? Anything?" he asked, trying to  
squeeze more information out of the small pilot.  
  
"Neither told tell me anything. They said that they weren't in the right  
position to tell me anything. I thought that maybe you could've told me;  
it seems to be carrying quit a burden on poor Trowa," Quatre replied,  
slowly lifting a delicate hand to his face. Duo suddenly stared at Quatre,  
and then blinked slightly.  
  
"Quatre, do you know, in detail, what happened between me and Heero?" asked  
the braided boy, curiously. Quatre's eyes slowly glimpsed to Duo.  
  
"I only know that Heero cheated on you by sleeping with someone else . . .  
I don't know with who, though . . ." the small boy said, lowering his  
vision back down to Duo's blanket. He didn't know if Duo would be upset by  
those words or not . . .  
  
Duo sighed, slumping back into his limp pillow. He titled his head back,  
looking up at the ceiling, as if annoyed. Quatre lifted his head back up  
instantly, his eyes grow big.  
  
"I didn't upset you, did I?" he asked. Duo released another irritated  
sigh, and then shook his head.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing? I can't help but feel that there's  
something important; a big piece to this confusing puzzle that is  
preventing me from knowing the exact details," said the smaller pilot. Duo  
bit his lower lip slightly. He felt that heavy pain in his heart begin to  
return.  
  
"No, just your cheating boyfriend," he growled.  
  
". . . Excuse me?" Quatre asked, his expression suddenly puzzled. Duo sat  
up, suddenly, his heart skipping a beat. No . . . Not Quatre. Quatre  
shouldn't go through the hurt of knowing . . .  
  
"Duo . . . ? Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"  
asked the blonde, a hint of hesitation in his voice. Duo stared at him for  
a moment. For once, he was at a lost of words . . .  
  
"Duo? Please tell me . . ." said Quatre, his voice gradually breaking with  
disbelief. Duo had said little; the news was so sudden, but now Quatre's  
beliefs were confirmed, just by that one, simple sentence uttered in  
annoyance by the braided pilot.  
  
"Quatre . . ." Duo began.  
  
"What happened!?" Quatre suddenly blurted out, standing up. Duo saw  
Quatre's eyes heavy with tears. The American took a deep breath, and then  
looked down at his blanket. His hands slowly curled up into small fists;  
ones that refused to let go. 


	5. Afternoon

I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. Also, there seems to be just a  
wee bit of confusion, so I'll summarize this story thus far. (For any  
other readers who haven't read "Sunset")  
  
Actually (to "faulted"), this fanfic is a sequel to another one of my  
fanfics called "Sunset". In that one, Trowa found himself becoming  
attracted to Heero; this attraction grew due to the fact that Trowa and  
Quatre were spending more and more time apart. As for Heero and Duo's  
relationship, Heero and Duo (in the past) kept finding themselves arguing  
about the most simplest of subjects, which was leaving them both  
frustrated. One night, while Duo leaves the safe house because of a recent  
argument between him and Heero, and which Heero cheated on Duo with Trowa  
(pent up frustration- Trowa's attraction to Heero).  
  
That about sums it up. I hope this also clears up the fic for anyone else  
who was a bit confused by the circumstances in this fanfic~ *bows* Now, on  
with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
"Afternoon"  
  
Trowa looked outside the living room window for about the millionth time.  
The sun was now setting over the horizon, leaving the sky a golden hue.  
Far above, the sparkling stars of beyond the sky began to display their  
beautiful bodies. Inside the safe house, Wufei sat in the recliner, once  
again watching the television, bored. Heero was once more sitting at the  
kitchen table, rapidly typing away at his laptop.  
  
Quatre hadn't returned from his visit with Duo at the hospital. Wufei had  
called the place about a couple of hours ago, only to find out that Duo had  
left with Quatre. Trowa found it quite odd, for Quatre to be gone so long  
without contacting anyone at the safe house, first. He left that morning,  
and now, as night advanced unhurriedly, Trowa began to worry about his  
blonde lover.  
  
"... Trowa... Is it true that you had sex with Quatre last night?"  
  
At the sound of Heero's monotonic voice, Trowa suddenly whipped his head  
around. Heero was standing up from the kitchen table, carefully beginning  
to fold close his laptop. Wufei also broke his attention from the  
television and sat upright.  
  
"... Excuse me?" asked Trowa, fully turning around to face Heero. Heero  
set aside his laptop, then met Trowa's gaze with his cold stare. Wufei  
looked up from the recliner and watched him as he strode across the living  
room.  
  
"You heard me," he replied. Trowa stared at him, his visible eye widened  
slightly in surprise from the blunt question. Without waiting for an  
answer from the tall pilot, Heero quickly enclosed the distance between  
them, then unexpectedly threw and landed his tightened fist onto Trowa's  
left cheek. Instantly, Wufei stood up from the recliner.  
  
Trowa wasn't expecting the sudden attack; he fell against the wall beside  
the window. Heero placed both his hands at his sides, his hands curled  
into white knuckled fists. Wufei stood stiff, yet ready to break up any  
oncoming fight, if any. Both Asian boys waited for Trowa's reaction, who  
was slowly retracting himself from the wall.  
  
Heero suddenly grabbed Trowa by his green turtle neck collar, elevating him  
up to his face. His eyes were narrowed with a fierce stare in them. For  
the first time ever, Trowa felt a shock of dread spark down his spine at  
the sight of the fury of Heero's stare.  
  
"Answer me," he said, his voice low and threatening. Trowa nervously  
swallowed a growing lump in his throat, and then hesitantly opened his  
mouth.  
  
"Y-Yes," he answered. Heero swiftly threw Trowa back against the wall,  
this time, letting go of his worn garment. Wufei continued to stand guard,  
highly curious of the Japanese pilot's actions.  
  
Without another warning, Heero twisted his upper body and struck Trowa  
again, his knuckles digging into the other boy's skin, ramming him once  
more into the wall. At that, Wufei instantly leapt up to the raged pilot  
and grabbed his forearms. Heero made no resistance as Wufei rapidly bent  
his elbows and forced his arms behind his back.  
  
"Idiot," he growled at the boy against the wall. Trowa tasted a thick,  
metallic-tasting fluid in his mouth; blood. His vision was temporarily out  
of focus. He changed his gaze to the floor, the fine carpet of it  
gradually coming into view. The blood in his mouth began to flood his  
mouth. He slowly placed a hand over his mouth, bits of blood running down  
his fingers and chin.  
  
"I thought we were equally stupid in what we did. What you are choosing to  
do obviously shows otherwise," Heero continued. Trowa forced himself to  
stand up.  
  
"W-What if you were... in the same position as me, Heero? What if Duo  
never walked in?" Trowa asked, still keeping his hand over his bloodied  
mouth. Heero's expression refused to cease.  
  
"That never happened. There's no and's, if's, or but's. What's done is  
done. I await my fate from Duo, as you should be doing with Quatre," he  
replied, his voice still in the deep monotone. Wufei continued to hold  
back the cobalt eyed pilot, though he lessened his grip upon him, slightly.  
  
"... And our time meant nothing to you..." Trowa said, more blood beginning  
to make its way down his chin, leisurely. At that sight, Wufei released  
Heero and turned quickly towards the kitchen table. Heero ignored him, his  
eyes locked onto Trowa.  
  
"... It meant something to me," Trowa said, the lump in his throat growing  
larger. Heero's expression didn't change. Soon, Wufei walked back into  
the living room and handed Trowa a couple of napkins for the blood.  
Silently accepting them, Trowa wiped the blood off his chin and lips, then  
his fingers. Afterwards, he returned his gaze back up to Heero.  
  
"I... I fell in love with you, Heero," the boy said. The cold expression  
upon Heero's face did not return. Unconsciously, his hands curled back up  
into tight fists. Before Wufei would react, Heero lifting his fist to  
strike Trowa once again...  
  
Just then, Duo and Quatre opened and walked through the front door. 


	6. Evening

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah))  
  
"Evening"  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Wufei suddenly stood silent as Duo and Quatre made their  
silent entrance. Quatre was carrying Duo's luggage bag, while Duo wore a  
white bandage wrapped around his left elbow. Without looking to the other  
three, the two quietly made their way up the stairs towards the American  
pilot's room. No indication was given whether or not they noticed the  
conflicting trio standing beside the window, Trowa still holding a bloodied  
napkin up to his face.  
  
"He's here, Barton. Do it," snapped Wufei, rapidly turning to face the uni-  
banged pilot. Hesitantly, Trowa looked up at him with his visible eye.  
Heero folded his arms over his chest, taking a step back from the tall boy.  
If it were not for the other two arriving, he most likely would've had  
Trowa pinned to the ground, giving him a beating like never before.  
  
"... When he comes back downstairs," replied Trowa his voice sounding dead.  
Slowly, he drew himself up off the floor, dropping his stained with blood  
napkin to the floor. Wufei shook his head and sighed, and then all three  
pilots turned their gazes to the stairs, waiting for the other two to  
arrive once again. The sound of the ticking clock atop the wall began  
ticking loudly; giving the air a heavy feeling of oppressed anxiousness,  
just like the day Duo walked in on Trowa and Heero...  
  
***  
  
Close to two hours had passed since Quatre carried Duo's luggage bag up to  
his room with him. The three waiting pilots settled themselves quietly in  
the living room furniture: Wufei once again in his favorite recliner, Trowa  
on the couch, and Heero sitting in the other recliner to Trowa's left. If  
the clock on the wall hadn't been ticking away time loud enough before, it  
had been now. None of the boys spoke a word; hardly a sound except for  
light breathing was emitted from them. Trowa's heart seemed to beat  
heavily with each loud tick from the clock, each second becoming a heavy  
burden of guilt that continued to weigh down upon him. He noticed that  
Quatre gave no indication whether or not he noticed him, as with Duo.  
Usually, the smaller boy would greet Trowa, occasionally throwing his arms  
around him in a welcoming gesture. That evening, however, he did neither.  
  
"So what's goin' on tonight?"  
  
All three pilots in the living room ripped their gazes to the stairs, only  
to find Duo casually stepping down them, two at a time. He had one hand  
sliding down the rail as he walked, his other dangling loosely at his side.  
He looked at each of the three pilots, his eyes in search of the answer to  
the heavy silence.  
  
"I'm serious; what's goin' on? I've been out for a few days, so I wanna  
know," he said, now standing at the foot of the stairs. He had one hand  
still upon the rail of the stairs, his formally dangling arm now firmly  
resting its hand upon his slim hip. His eyes scanned the three occupants  
of the living room once more; his only answer was that of empty stares and  
silence.  
  
"I hope Trowa told Quatre," Duo began, as he lifted up his hand from the  
rail and placed it underneath his chin, as if thinking. Abruptly, he tore  
his hand away and shook his head, purposely.  
  
"No... No he didn't. Idiot led poor Quatre onto thinking everything was  
all right; that everything was perfectly fine," he continued, turning his  
gaze to Trowa, his eyes narrowing gradually, "even enough to take Quatre's  
body."  
  
Wufei and Heero turned their stares temporarily to Trowa, who had torn his  
gaze from Duo to his hands in his lap.  
  
"That's pretty selfish, don'cha think? Leading on an innocent man in this  
corrupted game of sin... What the hell is this place? A fucking whore  
house?"  
  
Trowa continued to stare uncomfortably at his fiddling fingers, while Heero  
closed his eyes for a moment. Their actions told Wufei that the burden of  
guilt was now starting to weigh upon them; even more so than it had been  
before. Duo had strayed from the stairs to the middle of the living room,  
now standing before all three pilots. He had both hands placed on either  
side of his hips.  
  
"Quatre doesn't need this... He doesn't need to be treated this way;  
doesn't need to be used. He needs someone who can be there for him and  
-only- him. He needs that one person who can stand loyally by his side,  
only giving him that special attention that no one else can give him.  
Apparently," Duo once again cast his eyes to the guilt ridden Trowa, "he  
hasn't found that person yet."  
  
"Thanks to a coward, though, Quatre now knows the full story of what  
happened," all three pilots' eyes grew wide, "in detail."  
  
"You TOLD him?!" asked Wufei, in shock. Duo nodded his head, unfolding his  
arms and placing one at his hip again, another idly waving about in the air  
in front of him.  
  
"No one else did, and I just kinda... blurted it out," he said, looking up  
to the ceiling, purposely avoiding the angered Chinese's glare. Heero  
silently shook his head, as Trowa suddenly drew his knees up to his chest  
and hugged them tightly. Through Duo's casual words, his world suddenly  
came crashing down. He knew it was going to be bad; he -knew- he should've  
been the one to tell Quatre. Duo was right, though. He was a coward, and  
a selfish one at that.  
  
"What'd he say?" asked Wufei, sitting up in the recliner now. Duo turned  
his look back down to him, then rested his free hand on his other hip once  
again.  
  
"He said-"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Duo and Wufei looked to the couch, where Trowa had his hands held tightly  
over his ears. He had his eyes tightly closed, his knees still drawn up to  
his chest.  
  
"I... I don't want to know!" he blurted, slowly releasing his ears and  
gradually opening his eyes. Wufei gritted his teeth slightly and tightened  
a fist, bringing it up slowly.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you just-"  
  
"Don't be angry with him, Wufei. I made him tell me."  
  
At the soft, timid voice, the four pilots occupying the living room  
suddenly turned their gazes up to the stairs. There, gradually making his  
way down towards the others step by nervous step, Quatre made his way down  
to his companions. They all watched him cautiously, as if he were going to  
suddenly break into a sudden emotion.  
  
"I made him tell me, it's not his fault," he repeated, walking up to Duo's  
side, finally. He bore an expression that would fit one who was physically  
exhausted; he was pale, he walked about sluggishly, and his eyes looked...  
empty.  
  
"I'm... really disappointed in everyone for keeping this a secret from me,"  
he said, his voice light and shaky. His sea blue eyes were focused onto  
the carpet of the floor, one hand reaching out to find Duo's. At the  
gesture, Duo took his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"... Especially you, Trowa," he whispered, his eyes sliding up from the  
carpet to the brunette on the couch. Trowa quickly hugged his knees again.  
  
"I can't believe you... You out of everyone else... You, the one who was  
supposed to be mine..." Quatre said, his grip upon Duo's hand loosening,  
gradually. Trowa turned his head away, looking instead at the wall that  
held the clock. He could barely hear its ticking anymore.  
  
"Trowa... You said you loved me... You said that I was the only one for  
you..." the blonde continued, his fingers forcing themselves away from Duo.  
He took a step forward towards the pilot on the couch, the other three  
pilot's eyes locked intensely on the two.  
  
"You used to tell me, everyday, 'I love you', even when we were  
separated... I should've figured out that something was wrong... How could  
I have ever been so blind? How could I have fallen into your trap so  
easily? Trowa, how could you do this to me?" he said, his voice slowly  
breaking. His eyes were clouded with near-falling tears.  
  
"I gave you my heart, Trowa... I gave you something I never gave anyone  
else in this universe... I gave you my trust, my body, my love... And yet,  
you go and do this? While I was still thinking of you, nonetheless! How  
could you just take all that I have given you and just casually toss it  
over your shoulder? How could you -ever- do that? Wasn't I giving you  
enough? Did you want more? Why didn't you tell me? There wasn't anything  
in the -world- I wouldn't have done for you, Trowa... Not a damn thing... I  
would've gotten you anything you wanted, given you everything you needed...  
and yet, you take my heart and rip it to shreds..." the blonde now had  
heavy tears falling rapidly down his delicate cheeks.  
  
"You said you loved me... You said that I was your soul mate; that we  
belonged together... You said that there was nothing in this universe that  
could ever rip us apart! You said that our relationship survived this long  
because we were meant for each other..." Trowa had his arms wound tightly  
around his knees, his face buried in them. His shoulders were shaking,  
violently.  
  
"Trowa, this hurts," Quatre's voice began to choke up, "it hurts... so  
much... Everything... Just about my whole world, shattered... bits and  
pieces of those glasses shards are piercing my heart, stabbing into its  
flesh and allowing it to bleed everything it once had..."  
  
Trowa started to sob.  
  
"I gave you my heart... You held it in your hands... But I want it back,  
Trowa... It needs to be repaired..."  
  
"Why... Why is everyone against me on this?"  
  
All four pilots turned to the sobbing Trowa, whose face was still buried in  
his arms.  
  
"Can't you all try to see this from my point of view? From what I see?" he  
continued. Silence ensured his statement, allowing him to continue.  
  
"I wanted to be with Quatre all the time... But we were always so busy... I  
know it's selfish, to want you to be there with me twenty four seven,  
but... That's what I wanted... Over this past month, I wanted you to be  
with me... so much... but either I was gone, or you were gone... Then, I  
started to notice Heero... I was around Heero more then Quatre, and I... I  
began..." Trowa's voice began to break, as did Quatre's earlier.  
  
"I began... To fall for him..." he choked out. Quatre was heard releasing  
a faint gasp, before breaking into sobs.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Quatre... I don't deserve you..." said Trowa, burying his  
head into his arms again. Quatre turned around and grasped onto Duo's  
shirt tightly, burying his face in his chest.  
  
"This hurts, Duo... It hurts too much..." said the blonde between his sobs.  
Duo slowly wrapped his arms around him, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I know it does, Quatre... I know..."  
  
Heero and Wufei continued to watch the display before them, the pain in  
Heero's heart and mind returning, as Wufei bit his lip to silence himself.  
He was the silent witness; he had no say-so in this act...  
  
***  
  
'FLIGHT 075 IS READY FOR LOADING ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO GATE 19'  
  
"Well, that's your flight..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"How long are you going to stay?"  
  
"As long as it takes you to forgive me... I'll stay away forever if you  
wish..."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Duo, take care of him, please..."  
  
"Y'got it, Tro."  
  
Trowa grabbed his small, black backpack and made his way towards the gate  
area. Soon, he disappeared into the crowd of passengers, all going to  
their own destinations. Duo pulled Quatre closer and kissed his forehead  
lightly.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked. Quatre shook his head, and then planted a small  
kiss upon Duo's lips.  
  
"Not yet, love... I want to see Trowa's shuttle leave... It may be the last  
time I'll ever see him..."  
  
"I understand... I did the same thing yesterday at Heero's departure..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for that... What did he say?"  
  
"The same thing Trowa said, love... The same, damn thing..." 


	7. Sunset

((I do not own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah. This is it- the epilogue of  
'Sunrise'. Hope you enjoy~))  
  
"Sunset"  
  
"...Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's been... not very long, Heero..."  
  
"A week."  
  
"...Why are you here?"  
  
"Would you prefer I leave?"  
  
"No. I want to know why you're here."  
  
"I want to..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"If you'll accept it."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then there's no need for me to be here."  
  
"... Then stay."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I accept your apology..."  
  
"Let's go elsewhere, Trowa."  
  
"Very well, Heero. A nearby tent isn't in use."  
  
***  
  
Heero and Trowa soon stepped into the practically abandoned tent. A couple  
of boxes of supplies and poles made up the tent; nothing much to show. The  
two pilots sat across from each other, on the cold boxes.  
  
"Is that all you came here for, Heero? To apologize?"  
  
Heero folded his arms over his chest, casting his gaze down to the ground.  
Trowa placed his arms on his legs and leaned forward slightly, awaiting the  
other boy's answer. The sound of faint footsteps was heard just outside  
the tent, yet they were obviously ignored by the two inside.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe...?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Trowa sat back, placing his arms at his sides for upper support. Heero  
continued to stare at the ground, as if something interesting was stirring  
about on it. Beyond the tent, in the artificial sky, night was befalling  
the circus. The golden rays of dusk were gradually dimming; the shadows  
beyond the tent were growing larger.  
  
"... I heard that Duo got together with Quatre."  
  
"It's true. Duo... 'comforted' Quatre..."  
  
Heero took a deep breath, little shocks of pain running through his chest.  
Trowa continued.  
  
"Wufei's sticking around with them a little longer, until Sally decides to  
reposition him. He hasn't really said anything about all this."  
  
"...I see."  
  
Heero found himself leaning forward, his forearms resting upon his thighs  
and his eyes occupied with the twiddling of his thumbs. Trowa was still  
using his arms for support at his sides.  
  
"...I really did enjoy it."  
  
Trowa looked over at Heero.  
  
"...That afternoon. I know it sounds horrible, but... I did..."  
  
"Heero..." Trowa stared at Heero with widened eyes. Finally looking away  
from his hands or the ground, and finally at the tall brunette, Heero  
stared into his emerald eyes.  
  
"Do you... mean it?"  
  
"Yes," the Japanese boy said, never looking away. Trowa swallowed.  
  
"Then why did you...?"  
  
"Wouldn't you have too, had you been in my position? I already know that  
we're the bad guys; I was doing all I could to suppress that."  
  
"I see... Well, I-"  
  
Suddenly, the front flap to the tent was swung open. Catherine mad her way  
casually into the tent, stopping in her tracks as she spotted Heero.  
  
"Heero! I'm sorry; did I interrupt anything?" she asked, turning towards  
Trowa. When the silent boy shook his head, she carried on.  
  
"Well, one of the performers is sick, so you're supposed to fill in his  
act, Trowa. Ten minutes... I'm sorry it's such a quick notice, but I was  
looking for you... Is everything all right?" she asked, gradually taking a  
step back towards the entrance of the tent. Trowa shook his head, and then  
forced a small smile at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Catherine. I'll be there," he said. Catherine eyed him in  
concern, and then turned to Heero, who gave no response. Without much else  
to do, she bowed quickly and removed herself from the tent.  
  
"Your act is coming up; I'll allow myself back to the stands and watch."  
  
"Thank you, Heero. Perhaps we could discuss things more after the  
performance? We really haven't talked much since..."  
  
"I know. I'll be there."  
  
Heero stood up from the box, as did Trowa. The Japanese boy walked  
slightly past the taller boy, then pauses just before he exit the tent.  
  
"I know our sins cannot be forgiven. Yet, for the most part, Trowa..."  
  
Heero turned and kissed Trowa, tenderly.  
  
"Let's be... friends..."  
  
Trowa held a smirk. 


End file.
